


You better run

by charons_boat



Series: The Expansion Packs: Song Stories Edition [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bribery, Crossdressing, Hiding, Robbery, Running from the police, dressing as a girl to escape, getting caught, running from a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: So maybe the robbery didn't go as planned.
Series: The Expansion Packs: Song Stories Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765816
Kudos: 1





	You better run

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one isn't very fun,, idk uniq so this one was kinda just. random. the only name is one i thought of on the spot. say hi to james for me when you read.

The sirens had started up at some point while we were inside, an incessant _E-O-E-O_ that grated on my ears. We had tried to keep everyone inside the bank quiet, but with so few of us in such a big building, it was inevitable that someone would slip our notice. I couldn't be sure whether it was the police to arrest us or 911 to help the person we'd accidentally shot, but we all knew that it was time to leave when we heard the sirens approaching. We all ran towards the back and James kicked the door open. We threw the closed duffel bags to each other until the money was split evenly between us, and then we split up. I raced up the fire escape of a nearby apartment building until I found an open window. I ducked into the apartment and checked to make sure that no one was inside before closing the window and double-checking that the front door was locked.

The sirens grew louder, until it seemed that the cars had stopped because they didn't change in volume or pitch any. I stayed in the apartment's spare bedroom, away from the window despite wanting to know what was happening. At this point, I was the only one who was going to give myself away. I wouldn't fail the others with my careless mistakes, not now, not when we were so close to being successful.

The sky began to darken and I heard the quiet click of a door opening. I stayed as still as I could, hoping that the person living here wouldn't come into the spare room. The sirens had shut off a long time ago, but I'd decided to stay a while longer just in case. Confused noises were coming from the other part of the apartment, and I heard something about a window. I groaned and slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized I'd probably just given myself away. Footsteps moved towards me and the door to the spare room opened. The owner and I stared at each over the edge of the bed, until the owner sighed.

"Are you the one that closed my window," the woman asked. I nodded and swallowed thickly. "You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"Not from you," I answered. My eyes widened further and I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Shitshitshitshitsh-_

"You're not the smartest," the woman muttered. "Unless… did you rob that bank earlier?" I nodded hesitantly. "Well, I suppose you're smarter than I thought at first, in that case. However, you do realize it was extremely lucky that I tend to leave my window open, right?" I nodded again in response to her question.

"Are you gonna turn me in?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'll help you out, actually. If you've got some time, I can make you look like a girl and I'll help you move the money to a school bag. Of course, I do expect payment for my valuable help," she said, giving me a meaningful look.

"Of course! How much? I don't know how much is in here, but-"

"A thousand dollars cash, right now, or I report you to the police." I nodded and pulled the bag up onto the bed, opening it immediately and beginning to count out money. I double-checked and handed her the stack of twenties. "Thanks. Now, leave that there and come with me. Let's make you look pretty."

When I walked into our shared warehouse/apartment, I was still in the girly outfit and makeup the woman had provided me. The others stood up, alarmed, and I wearily shook my head before reaching up and pulling the wig off.

"It's just me, guys. I had to pay a woman some of our money to do this, but she helped me out," I told them. They started laughing, and I threw the stuffed backpack down at the end of the couch before flopping down onto the couch.

"That's not very ladylike of you," someone snickered. I flipped him the bird and exhaled heavily. It had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twt @catfacekathryn


End file.
